Muppet Monster Adventure
Muppet Monster Adventure is an upcoming live-action thriller comedy film starring The Muppets.Unlike the other Muppet movies this movie is an all Muppet cast.The movie will be released Halloween 2011 Plot Robin is delighted that he and the Muppets are finally going on a vacation. His hopes are dashed, however, when he learns that rather than Krakatoa or England, their destination is a 'run-down, old castle in the middle of nowhere'. His uncle Kermit reminds him that they had to accompany Dr. Bunsen Honeydew on this journey to hear the reading of his uncle's will, emphasising the value of friendship. After becoming frightened of his surroundings, and the door of the castle being opened by a mysterious figure, Robin passes out.Robin is awoken by Pepe,Beaker and Dr.Honeydew in some sort of underground laboratory. Honeydew explains that the laboratory belonged to his deceased uncle, and that after Robin fainted the group of Muppets was ambushed and many of them transformed into monsters by the castle's 'evil energy'. In addition, the castle’s energy has begun to permeate the nearby village, causing it to become twisted and evil. Robin asks what can be done, and Honeydew presents him with a special ‘Power Glove’ that takes evil from monsters and stores it in a backpack. Informing him that the glove will only work with ‘the amphibian anatomy’ he sends Robin on his way to collect evil energy from the village and try to save the Muppets from being monsters forever.Robin embarks on his adventure with assistance from Pepe, who transmits important information to him. Other Muppet cameos include the Swedish Chef, who requires ingredients to be collected, Rizzo the Rat, who has a key to a door and teases Robin to come and get it, and Beaker who destroys a wall in Robin’s way with a battering ram. Able to travel wherever he pleases using the ‘Hub’ (a portal to all the areas of the village), Robin initially fights his way through the innards and grounds of the Castle von Honeydew itself, before defeating (and thereby rescuing) Gonzo,who has turned into ‘Noseferatu’, a vampire. Next, Robin ventures into the outskirts of the village, nicknamed ‘The Deadlands’, where he encounters villainous pirates and reanimated skeletons. After defeating the ‘Wocka Wocka Wearbear’ and transforming him back into Fozzie Bear, Robin is able to advance to the forests around the village known as ‘Neverleave Forest’. After avoiding falling prey to transmogrified hunters and evil pumpkin farmers, Robin must fight his own uncle Kermit to save him from an eternity as ‘Ker-monster’ (a spoof of Frankenstein). Having done this, Robin moves into the river-dwelling and Arab quarters of the village before doing away with the fearsome Muck Monster, who transforms back into Clifford.With over half the village now saved and purified, Robin moves into Madness Marsh, a treacherous region of the village which is home to its heavily armed hiking community. Robin dispatches them in short order and comes to face the fearsome ‘Ghoul-friend of Ker-monster’ (a thinly-veiled parody of Bride of Frankenstein) and initiates her transformation back into Miss Piggy. Having now gained access to the village’s more mountainous regions, Robin battles through what is locally called ‘The Whatsamatterhorn’, defeating all manner of foes including a group of violent monks. Having saved his friends and believing his journey to be complete, Robin returns to the centre of the castle only to find one final enemy awaiting him – Baron Petri von Honeydew himself. In a scene reminiscent of The Phantom Of The Opera, Robin turns the Baron’s projectiles against him and finally lays his mad soul to rest. Having achieved all this in such a short space of time, Robin succumbs to another faint.He is awoken, once again, by Dr.Honeydew. This time, however, all the other Muppets are with him and seemingly unchanged. He is also lying in the hallway of the Castle itself, where the butler Chives (the figure who opened the door) has led the group of Muppets. Robin exclaims that he has had the most amazing dream and describes his adventure to all those present, who assure him it was indeed a dream. However, as he and the group ascend the stairs and pass a painting of the late Baron von Honeydew, the painting appears to move and say ‘shush’ to Robin, indicating his adventure may well have been something more than a dream after all as Robin happily hops of to his room humming ''The Muppet Show ''theme song.During the credits The Muppets come out for a curtin call. Cast Steve Whitmire - Kermit The Frog/Ker-Monster, Rizzo,Beaker Eric Jacobsen - Miss Piggy/Ghoulfriend,Fozzie/Wocka Wocka Werebear Dave Goelz - Gonzo/Noseferatu,Dr.Bunsen Honeydew,Chives,Baron von Honeydew Matt Vogel - Robin The Frog Kevin Clash - Clifford/Muck Monster Bill Barretta - Pepe the King Prawn, the Swedish Chef Category:Movies Category:Pages by Pattyp999 Category:2011